1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel N-(1-substituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)benzamides and methods and novel process of preparation, pharmaceutical methods and compositions associated therewith. The compounds have gastrokinetic and antiemetic activity in warm blooded animals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A search of the prior art did not reveal the N-(1-substituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)benzamides of the present invention (Formula I).
The materials used to prepare the compounds of this invention are the N-(1,2-disubstituted-4-pyrazolidinyl)benzamides such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,327.
One of the compounds of the present invention; namely, 4-amino-5-chloro-N-(1-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-2-methoxybenzamid e, was discovered as a metabolite in the blood stream and excrement of animals treated with 4-amino-5-chloro-N-(1,2-diethyl-4-pyrazolidinyl)-2-methoxybenzamide.